This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Outreach Core is designed to serve as a three-strand bridge to facilitate the research work of faculty and students and to assist in bringing more Wyoming students into the life and biomedical sciences. (1) The first strand is academic. Our goal is to develop a suite of courses to be delivered statewide to help students focus on life science/biomedical fields and transition from Wyoming Community Colleges (CC) to the University of Wyoming (UW). As part of this goal we intend to hire an instructional designer to guide faculty in designing math and science classes for distance delivery. (2) The second strand is networking. Our goal is to develop an informational, educational and research network connecting collaborators and students on community college campuses and across Wyoming with students and researchers at the University of Wyoming. (3) The third strand is technological. Our goal is to provide technological linkages that will allow INBRE faculty and student participants statewide (community colleges and University of Wyoming) to interact through videoconferencing.